Rowan Kappa
"Untouchable" Rowan Kappa is a Yonko who resides in the New World. He was the second Yonko to be introduced and the first one to be fought. Appearance Rowan is a very tall, slim, and pale man with long, shoulder-length black hair. He almost always wears a black cloak with a gray tunic underneath, black pants, and black boots, which both contain a spike at the toe used in battle. A notable trait is that his eyes, which are normally grey, turn red when he is angry, concentrating hard, or battling. His right eye is almost always covered by his hair, and he rarely uncovers it unless he is battling a skilled opponent. His torso and arms are covered in scars, which his outfit covers up. He also bears a long scar reaching almost the entire circumference of his neck. He carries a pair of black gloves containing retractable claws on his hip at all times, except during intense battle when he puts them on his hands. Personality Rowan is a very cruel and sadistic man, and is particularly feared even among the Yonko. It has often been said by pirates that Rowan is the last Yonko they would ever want to take on. In fact, many normal citizens and low-level pirates often erroneously think that Rowan is not even a human at all, but a bloodthirsty animal due to shocking rumors and accounts of his deeds. During a battle, Rowan likes to play with his opponent and often attempts to make them suffer as much as possible before killing them. This often makes him conceited and cocky, and Rowan will be visibly shocked and enraged if the opponent he's playing with actually manages to harm him. This also applies to his plans, as Rowan normally acts very cockily with his plans, and will often go on massacres if they fail. Abilities and Powers As Captain of the Kappa Pirates, Rowan has full control of his crew and their actions. As a Yonko, Rowan has established himself as one of the top four pirates in the entire world. He also has full control over all the New World islands that he has claimed as his territory. A testament to his power is that he is the most feared among pirates out of all the Yonko, each of whom are monstrously strong in their own right. Hand to Hand Combat Rowan predominantly fights using close-range hand-to-hand combat. He has mastered a wide range of crippling hits and kicks, and though he has mastered advanced maneuvers, Rowan generally prefers direct, powerful hits that can often fell an opponent after one successfully landed attack. Physical Strength As mentioned, Rowan possesses incredible physical strength, especially in his arms and legs. A single punch from him is enough to break a normal person's rib cage, and his kicks have had similar effects. It is not recommended by people who have survived fighting him that you go into battle without incredibly strong armor or a mastery of Busoshoku Haki. Rowan too has Busoshoku Haki and often uses it to make his attack power even more devastating. Agility Though he is better known for his brute strength, Rowan Kappa's agility and reflexes are honed to a great degree. Rowan is capable of running incredibly fast due to his leg strength, and many opponents often find themselves unable to counter the sheer speed of his attacks. If an opponent attacks him and misses, Rowan is quick to punish them and counterattack swiftly. He can increase his speed and reflexes even more by using his Devil Fruit powers as well as Kenbunshoku Haki. Endurance Due to his incredible strength, Rowan's endurance is equally as great. Even though he has a slim figure, he has withstood dozens of hits from opponents without taking noticeable harm. Weapons Rowan carries with him two gloves which contain retractable claws, which he often uses to finish off opponents or ambush them. He also likes to use his claws to torture defeated opponents and cause them excruciating pain without killing them. He also has retractable knives implanted in his boots, which are often used to surprise and harm stronger opponents. They can also be used for climbing. Devil Fruit For further information: Tekio Tekio no Mi Rowan ate the Tekio Tekio no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to instantly and naturally adapt to anything that has happened to him. Thanks to this Devil Fruit, Rowan is naturally able to adapt to and counter hundreds of different attacks. Haki Rowan has mastered all three types of Haki, and uses each one to a varying degree. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Rowan uses Kenbunshoku Haki to assist him in dodging and adapting to attacks, and is especially useful when he is being attacked by a new attack that he has not adapted to. He doesn't use this Haki very much, as he mostly relies on his Devil Fruit. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Rowan uses this Haki the most often, often covering his arms and legs with it to make his attacks even more devastating. His Busoshoku Haki is considerably powerful, as it has even overwhelmed other people's Busoshoku Haki. He can also cover his whole body in Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Rowan has awakened the one-in-a-million ability to use Haoshoku Haki. However, he very rarely uses this Haki, as he prefers to beat his opponents himself. However, he sometimes uses this when confronting a group of people to eliminate the weak ones so he won't have to waste time battling them. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History TBA Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Yonko Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users